This invention relates to a pelvic device, and more particularly to a device which can exert resilient pressure against various body portions to thereby relieve the effects of gravitational strain.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,320,183 granted to the applicant, Martin Jungmann, there is disclosed a device which includes opposed pads applicable to the pubic bone and the lower sacrum. By application of these pads, pressure can be exerted on the body to overcome the adverse effects of gravitational forces on the body frame in its normal upright position. Such device was found useful in treating numerous types of conditions such as backache, sacroiliac disturbances, lumbago, fatigue, and the like, caused by gravitational strain.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,034, also granted to the applicant, Martin Jungmann, there is disclosed an improved device which permits more precise control of the pressure applied to the pubic bone and lower sacrum. The improved device includes the pads as part of a resilient body encircling system. The pads are included within body encircling members formed of metallic spring material and each of the pads are connected to the body encircling members by means of springs. One pad is used for adjustable resiliency by means of varying the spacing between bowed spring members connecting the pad to the body encircling members.
While such pelvic devices have been found useful in redressing the relative positions of the pubic and lower sacrum to counteract gravitational strain, it has been found that greater flexibility is needed to individualize the device for each wearer to thereby conform the shape and pressure of the device of the wearer's configuration. In many situations, it is not only the amount of resiliency which is important, but the shape of the users bones may vary, and therefore, flexibility is needed to regulate the pad shape to permit conformity of the pad to the bones.
Additionally, the encircling members must be able to take and hold a specific set in order to assure a proper fit around the wearer. The encircling members must be able to flex at a varied rate and exert a specific adjusted pressure onto the wearer. Furthermore, the connecting members between the encircling members must have a suitable amount of resiliency to "give" as the user carries out daily body movements including bending, lifting of objects, twisting and even breathing. Such resiliency and flexure of the body encircling members and the connecting bars are of crucial importance, and the materials utilized in the prior patents have not proved sufficiently suitable for the results desired.